


Welcome Chaos

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is just some fluff in the Holstein household. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. I really hope you enjoy this little work.

Carmilla walked in to find a mess. There were toys everywhere and shouts and giggles could be heard throughout the small cottage she shared with her little family. 

“Laura?” she called, walking through the house. She found her wife engaged in a war. Their three children had overpowered the tiny woman. Aside from that, LaFontaine and Perry were involved too. Of course, LaFontaine had a better weapon than the ordinary Nerf gun or the classic water balloon. They had built a combination water gun, whipped cream thrower and miniature chocolate fountain. The thing looked like a cross between a bazooka and torture device.

Carmilla sighed exasperatedly. She couldn’t believe that Laura, kind, sweet, innocent Laura had even allowed this, but then again it was this surprising side of the younger woman that Carmilla loved so much. Laura was quiet and calm most of the time, but then there were times like this one where she just went wild.

The recently humanized woman looked over to see how Curly Sue was dealing with this much destruction and hooliganism. As predicted, Perry was looking on in utter horror, occasionally trying to shout an objection over the loud commotion, but of course no one could hear her. Either that or they were all just ignoring her.

“Shoot left, shoot left!” thirteen-year-old Grace yelled, taking charge as always. As the eldest, she felt it was her right to be the boss of everyone, in her wise words. “Shoot up!” Ten-year-old Maggie protested. “LaF’s standing on the table!” Maggie tried her best to look at things practically.

“Ready, aim, fire!” Five-year-old Kira shouted out of nowhere. Carmilla smiled at that. As the youngest, Kira saw it as her job to make people laugh. Like her mothers, she was really good with her words. She could get Mama or Mommy to do anything with just a change in inflection and the right phrasing.

“All right, troops, fall in!” LaF shouted. Carmilla scanned the room to see how things stood. LaF lead the team made up of Grace, themselves, and Maggie, while Laura led Kira, Danni, Kirsh, and Perry, who looked nervous in battle. “We’ve got this, dudes and dudettes!” Kirsh shouted by way of an encouraging sentiment.

The older girl rolled her eyes in exasperation at that. Kirsh was and would always be a frat boy, even though they were ten years out of college. Suddenly, Kira spotted Carmilla sitting on the couch, watching quietly.

“Mama Carm’s home!” she squeaked, causing everyone’s attention to shift for a moment. Laura nodded, acknowledging her wife. Carmilla waved but didn’t say anything, recognizing that her woman was in an intense situation.

“I’ll be the referee,” she said, quietly enough that she wouldn’t bother anyone and yet loud enough that everyone could hear her loud and clear. They played and played hard. Eventually, Laura’s team won, beating out the others by a whopping ten points. “Slam dunk!” Kira yelled, making everyone laugh. “Told you we had it!” Kirsh kept exclaiming as he went around the room fist bumping everyone. Carmilla grinned. Perry might think this was chaotic and awful, but Carmilla saw it differently. She found the chaos very welcome. She loved her crazy family, both immediate and extended, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything, not even immortality.


End file.
